In and Out of Darkness
by zodiacgurl17
Summary: Fiore and Loki set off into the treacherous depths of hel in search of answers, learning more than they ever thought possible. Meanwhile, a dark force is lurking, waiting for the moment to set Ragnarok into motion. What could they possibly want from Fiore and will Loki be able to save her from the darkness or fall prey to it once more himself? Part 2 of Something Wicked (LokixOC)


AN: The first chapter to the sequel to Something Wicked is here-as that something wicked finally arrives! Last story I played with the events of Dark World, this time it will be completely if not mostly my own original plotline- as obviously there is no 3rd film as of yet. This one is going to involve a few comic components but even if you are not a comic reader I can guarantee I will not leave you confused. You can also expect to see some large leaps in the development between Loki and Fiore. Please review and let me know what you think!

'_In a place that won't let us feel, in a life where nothing seems real, I have found you- I have found you. In a world that's moving too fast, in a world where nothing can last, I will hold you- I will hold you. Our lives will change when tomorrow comes. Tonight our hearts drown the distant drums. And we'll have music all right tearing the night. A song played on a solo saxophone, a crazy sound, a lonely sound, a cry that tells us love goes on and on; played on a solo saxophone. It's telling me to hold you tight and dance like it's the last night of the world.'- Last Night of the World (Miss Saigon)_

Fiore awoke slowly to the gentle prodding of Loki. At first she simply swatted away the hand shaking her body in the attempt to wake her before snuggling herself into the warmth of the bed. By small degrees she finally began to wake, her mismatched eyes blinking open to the early morning light filtering in through the open window of the spacious room. After the momentary sting of the light on her sensitive sleep filled eyes her gaze focused in on the lean form of Loki kneeling at her bedside.

As much as she would prefer to remain exactly where they were, pretending that the world and dangers it posed to them did not exist, she knew they would have to face what the new day would bring. The previous night they had barely escape Odin's judgment with their lives intact. But now they would have to continue to fight- to prove their commitment if they had any chance to move on with their lives- together.

The only way to prove themselves in Odin's eyes was to hear the truth from the Norns who had been the first to pass judgments on what their future held if they were allowed to remain together. Fiore, even now, refused to believe that if she and Loki were allowed to remain together that they would bring about Ragnarok, the end of the nine realms, as Odin claimed they would.

Despite the belief that such a thing would happen, Odin had not been willing to release Fiore from his control nor did he want her and Loki to connect on a deep emotional level at the risk of ending the realms. Instead, he had decided that he would keep hold of her in another way, by marrying her to Thor- no matter the wishes of the individuals involved. To ensure this marriage took place, Odin had given Fiore to her adoptive parents and sent them far from the city walls, hoping that she and Loki would never meet until he had sent for her and married her off to Thor.

From the very beginning, as an infant discovered in the frozen tundra of Jotunheim she had been little more than a pawn in Odin's rule as king. Meanwhile, Loki had been kept close at hand, raised as a son and heir to Odin's throne, where he could be kept under careful watch by Odin himself. Her presence on Jotunheim was a mystery in itself; one she hoped that the Norns would be able to answer for her. In no way did she seem connected to the realm, while Loki being the natural son of Laufey made his presence more reasonable.

Ensuring that he kept the power she offered in his control Odin had endeavored to keep both Loki and herself well away from each other. Unfortunately for him he had failed. As children she and Loki, as if designed by an inescapable fate had found each other. In that time the connect Odin had wanted so badly to avoid had developed, more deeply than seemingly possible. In the years passing the emotions had only grown stronger until even when they were once more separated by Odin's machinations could not change how they felt.

Now the night before Odin's fears had come to pass. There was no longer a possibility of keeping them separated and binding her through marriage to Thor. Last night she and Loki had proved that. In a moment of desperation to protect each other the true nature of their connection had been revealed- soulmates- a connection unbreakable by even the might of Odin himself. Even with this revelation Odin had been ready to sever that connection in the only way possible- death. But in a bid to save their lives, Fiore, refusing to believe that this was all there was for Loki and herself in life stood her ground, claiming that fate, at least the fate that Odin was claiming could be changed.

Fate may have brought them together but they chose to be friends, they chose to love each other, and they chose to fight for each other. Fate, no matter how much Fiore believed in its power she did not believe that it automatically took away any choices and free will they may have. To prove it they would travel to the darkest realm of all, Hel, where the Norns made their home. They would make their case in the face of fate itself. She would not believe anything more until she heard from the lips of the norns themselves what would become of them if they remained together.

Odin, much to even Thor's dismay, could not be believed with his ears and mind clouded by his bid for power. Now, today was the day, they would travel in search of the truth. Fiore could feel the darkness looming, closer than ever before, and waiting for its moment to swallow them all.

Rising from the comfort of the warm bed she and Loki had shared the night before in peaceful contentment Fiore felt the fluttering sense of unease in her stomach. Even with all the faith she had in Loki it could not chase away the fear that lingered. There was still no explanation for the display of power that even the Ether's possession of her could not explain- a dark power that had already overcome her once. The same power that she had long since possessed before the Ether.

Loki's presence helped make her strong, filling the cracks and holes that had begun to break in her control over that same power. The ice that had kept it at bay for nearly all her life no longer able to completely control it.

Stretching gracefully Fiore silently made her way toward the washroom to ready herself to face the day and everything that came with it. She had barely made it a few steps before a strong hand grasping hold of hers stopped her. Before she had a moment to react Fiore was being spun on her heel stumbling straight into Loki's strong chest as he pulled her close.

As if sensing her fear, he held her, offering her what comfort he could. Even without words Fiore could sense his own apprehension of what awaited them. With a deep stuttering sigh she nuzzled herself into Loki's tunic.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Loki questioned, the smooth words tinged with fear that his cool demeanor hid. Fiore could hear the fear, even without meeting his gaze from their embrace. As much comfort as the embrace could provide it could also be a means of lying, pretending that everything was alright as you said words even though it felt as if the only thing she felt was fear.

"I am not afraid to stand with you," she replied fiercely, the words perhaps amongst the most honest she had ever spoken, and yet they both knew there was a part of them that was a lie. Both were scared.

"You are the lamb that chased the lion," Loki sighed exasperated, marveling in her continued strength of will.

"Then I will chase you through hell...literally," she replied in reference to the world they would soon travel to, her arms tightening around him, still not ready to pull herself from his embrace earning a chuckle. She could only imagine what they would

"Yes, it seems to be our curse," he replied calmly, his voice tinged with a sense of regret that he could not give her the life he so wanted to- one of peace and happiness. It seemed that everything would always stand against them. And no matter how many times she told him otherwise Loki knew there would always be a part of himself that would see the truth- that he was to blame for everything that had happened to her. Even so, Fiore gave him everything he ever needed; and he was not even sure if she realized just how much she gave him- how much he relied on it.

"You're only curse is that your are too extraordinary for words," she mumbled furiously against his chest, her arms tightening around his waist as if to ensure he remained there with her.

Amused by her continued stubbornness Loki chuckled moving ever so gently again from her in order to meet her gaze but never releasing her from his hold completely.

"I don't remember you being so stubborn as a child," Loki chided smoothly, a grin curling the corner of his lips.

"I had to be to deal with you," Fiore shot back, returning the grin before lifting herself onto her toes in order to bestow a soft kiss against his waiting lips.

Silence filled the space between them, a familiar intensity lingering between them once more. Fiore felt him drawing away once more as he became lost in his thoughts, lingering on the darkness that had yet to fade completely from his soul. Before he could pull away from her she reached out her arms locking them around his neck and drawing herself flush against him as she looked up at him, their gazes meeting.

"I don't deserve you," the words suddenly slipped unbidden from Loki's lips.

The words earned a glare from Fiore at what she believed to be an absurd assumption.

"Loki...I."

"I have to live with the decisions I have made," he continued, cutting her off before she could say anything more. He needed to say the words before he lost his nerve. Somehow when it came to her his self assurance seemed to disappear completely. It seemed even more impossible to grasp with the belief that their current situation was largely his fault. "I just need to know that you love me, no matter what."

There was desperation in his voice, a begging for her to assure him of a part of himself that he himself could not see- that he did not believe in. In return, Fiore sighed shaking her head in exasperation at the his inability to believe in himself, to believe that he was worthy of being loved unconditionally.

With a loving roll of her eyes she stepped closer now pulling herself flush against him needing to tilt her head back in order to continue to meet his gaze.

"You have me- all of me- heart-body-soul-everything," she assured him adamantly, her voice growing in strength with each word that fell from her lips. "Remember- it's that simple," she continued sincerely reminding him of the words she had once spoken after nearly losing him once before.

Fiore did not want to ruin the moment between them but she needed a sense of assurance as well.

"So, Odin believes we will not escape ragnarok," Fiore stated matter of factly, feeling Loki's entire body tense at the mere mention of his adoptive father. She waited, curious as to what Loki would say in reply- needing him to say something. When he did not speak right away she added, "We may already be trapped."

"Then we will change it. As you said, we have the ability to decide our fate," Loki replied adamantly. He understood immediately what she was doing. He knew that she was seeking for him to stand beside her, to offer her the same strength that she offered him- for them to stand together. "If we can't- then watch us run."

Fiore felt a wave of relief and unabiding love wash over her. Loki may still have difficulty speaking the words of love but she knew there would be no tearing them apart. They would stand beside each other relying on their love for each other to get them through- their bond growing ever stronger with each passing moment. The last few days had proven that to not only themselves but others who would claim otherwise.

Eventually, both forced themselves to pull away from each other needing to ready themselves to leave the room and meet their fate. The sun was beginning to rise higher beyond the fluttering curtains of the open window. By now Thor would be awaiting them to begin their journey into hel.

After several long minutes the two dressed for their journey stepped from the room ready to meet their fate.


End file.
